TRAINING and DISSEMINATION SUMMARY Training and dissemination is an imperative component of the BTRC. The purpose of the Training and Dissemination Core will be to systematize and optimize what we can do to educate interested members of the molecular imaging community. Training will be conducted by members of the BTRC, particularly the Executive Committee, who have extensive experience in conducting a variety of training programs ranging from online modules to the performance of live, hands-on experiments. Due to the many functions of the BTRC there are many opportunities to provide meaningful experiences to collaborators and service recipients. We currently train graduate students, postdocs, rotating residents, fellows, and visiting scholars. In the BTRC we will expand training into the wider community and add the dimension of training participants in Collaborative and Service Projects (CPs and SPs). We are particularly interested in training physicians, as they can provide unique insight into need and practicality of translating agents of the BTRC and seek to promote their increased engagement. We will also provide an immersion experience in the development of molecular imaging agents as we have in the past with pre-clinical imaging. Training will occur through five mechanisms: (1) A bi-annual, two-and-one-half day immersion course in Precision Molecular Imaging Agents: Concept to Clinic; (2) online modules for image analysis, particularly quantitative analysis of human images; (3) lectures, in association with continuing medical education (CME) and other ongoing courses. For example, a bi-annual, two-and-one-half day chemical exchange saturation transfer (CEST) imaging workshop, featuring the latest research from Drs. van Zijl, McMahon and Bulte. Based on interest, we may also add a more basic training course utilizing our textbook: Chemical Exchange Saturation Transfer Imaging: Advances and Applications, and on the CEST simulation and data processing software packages found on the F.M. Kirby Research Center's website. Other mechanisms are (4) through mini- sabbaticals to interested individuals within the molecular imaging community; and (5) formal site visits and reverse site visits ? in person or via Skype ? with participants in the CPs and SPs. Investigators within the BTRC are dedicated to sharing and disseminating developed technology and resources. As with training, this is currently on a case-by-case basis. However, dissemination is essential to garner commercial interest, as is reflected in our CPs and SPs. Dissemination will primarily occur as: (1) publications in peer-reviewed journals and other media; (2) distribution of materials, protocols, INDs; (3) licensing through Johns Hopkins Technology Ventures; (4) on-site training (conflating training and dissemination); (5) an educational website; and (6) providing raw image data online.